


Better Than Running Away

by avanti_90



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack Crossover, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Illyan has a problem with Vorbarr Sultana's new superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Running Away

"Gregor," said Captain Illyan, "you are being an utter idiot about this."

Gregor lifted an eyebrow and gestured to the Armsman standing beside the door. Simon's rant was forced to a halt while Gerard came forward, impeccable and expressionless as he poured two cups of coffee. Gregor waited for Simon to take a sip before he spoke.

"Correct me if I am mistaken, Captain, but I believe this so-called threat has actually spent the last three months delivering some of Vorbarr Sultana's most dangerous criminals _into_ your hands?" He opened the black file in front of him and flipped through the pages. "The list of people behind bars because of the Batman keeps growing. Serial killers, corrupt bureaucrats, psychopaths... even the Scarecrow." He looked up quizzically. "Who was, I might add, very conveniently deposited through your office window."

Simon looked like he'd swallowed something far more bitter than the coffee. "Sire," he said, a little stiffly, "This - this Batman, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader - whatever heroic name you give him, he is still a vigilante with a mask, taking your laws into his own hands. Even if he is not a direct threat, every time that signal lights up the sky is an erosion of your authority."

Gregor gave a thin smile. "Simon, ask yourself which hurts my authority more - murderers on the streets, or the man who hunts them down." He closed the file with a snap and handed it back. "If you want to stop him, I suggest you clean up the city yourself. Until then, Captain Gordon keeps the light on his roof, and I suggest you spend some of your budget on a force-shield for your new window."

*

Gerard closed the door behind the Chief of ImpSec and began clearing away the coffee. "Don't you think that was somewhat harsh on him, my lord?"

"Maybe," Gregor admitted. "But it'll keep him on his toes. And he really did need a force-shield on his window."

"As you say, my lord," said Gerard. "But if the Caped Crusader in his Batflyer does run afoul of Captain Illyan, he would do well to remember that ImpSec has guided anti-air missiles concealed in several locations across the city."

"Really?" Gregor looked up from the grand piano in the corner. "How interesting. Call Lord Auditor Vorthys, Gerard, and tell him I urgently wish his counsel on the Komarran situation. You might mention in passing that I have another small engineering problem for him."

Gerard smiled as the bookshelf beside the green silk curtains slid aside.

Gregor was already pulling on the mask and gloves before the elevator reached the bottom of the cave.


End file.
